Visite médicale
by Laku-san
Summary: [YAOI]Yuki va à sa visite médicale, mais Hatori n’est pas vraiment luimême. Attention gros délire et slash !


**Auteur : **Laku-san

**Source : **Fruits Basket

**Disclamer : **Natsuki Takaya. Et oui, dommage, rien n'est à moi…TT.TT Disons que si on prend en compte les droits d'auteur, l'âge de N.Takaya, la longueur du bateau et la longitude des Baléares, je dois pouvoir dire que dans 150 ans, je pourrais peut-être réclamer des droits !

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Yuki va à sa visite médicale, mais Hatori n'est pas vraiment lui-même. Attention gros délire et slash !

_Note : Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc ma première fanfic, soyez indulgents ! (Rires) Elle est basée sur un délire avec Max et Gaël sur Msn. Je les remercie tous deux d'avoir joué Yuki avec plaisir je crois ! C'était tellement bon que j'ai décidé de le mettre en fanfic ! Voilou pour la petite histoire ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Attention : Cette fic est un slash, une relation entre deux hommes, si cale vous rebute ou que vous n'avez pas l'âge, faites demi-tour ! Pour les autres, je suppose grandement (non je sais XD) que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous savez ce que vous faites ! Bonne lecture !_

**YKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYK**

**Visite médicale**

Hatori finissait son petit déjeuner en posant sa tasse de café.

_-« Drôle de goût… »_ Se dit-il tout en reposant sa tasse.

Il se leva prestement et arrangea sa chemise.

-« Merci pour le petit déjeuner Shiguré, je dois y aller maintenant. »

Celui-ci était dans la cuisine, se mordant le poing pour ne pas rire.

-« Bonne journée à toi ! » _« Tu risque d'être surpris ! »_ pensa-t-il en riant alors que Hatori passait la porte pour se rendre à son cabinet où allaient se dérouler les visites des Sohma.

Arrivé sur place, il consulta son agenda et nota que Yuki devait passer pour sa visite médicale, qu'il n'avait pas effectué depuis plusieurs mois.

_-« Quel têtu celui-là ! » _

Il soupira et mit son stéthoscope pour accueillir sa première visite, la mère de Hiro pour surveiller le post-accouchement et l'état du bébé.

La matinée passa tranquillement et Yuki arriva sur les coups de dix heures.

-« Pourquoi je dois venir ? »

-« Tu ne fais pas assez attention, je te rappelle que tes bronches sont fragiles et que tu dois passer régulièrement me voir pour que je surveille tout ça. Enlève ta chemise s'il te plaît. »

Yuki rechigna un peu mais avec persuasion, il réussit à la lui faire enlever. Il posa son stéthoscope sur sa poitrine.

-« Tousse ! » Il écoute ses poumons « Ecoute ça a l'air d'aller mais…je veux en être sûr. Déshabille-toi ! »

-« QUOI ? »

Hatori le regarda d'un œil torve.

-« Déshabille-toi, je veux pouvoir tout vérifier ! On ne sait jamais avec toi ! »

-« Non ! J'ai froid ! Je ne veux pas me déshabiller ! »

-« Déshabille toi ou c'est moi qui le fait ! De plus je t'ai déjà vu nu des dizaines de fois ! »

Yuki se déshabilla avec mauvais cœur et se retrouva en boxer gris souris devant Hatori qui reluquait son corps fin. Yuki toussota et il détourna les yeux tant bien que mal.

Il posa ses mains sur son dos et lui demanda de souffler doucement et longtemps. Sous le regard sceptique de Yuki, il lui expliqua :

-« Je teste la rétro respiration de tes poumons. C'est important ! »

Yuki resta sceptique mais s'exécuta néanmoins docilement. Hatori lui tâtonna le dos.

-« J'aime beaucoup ton boxer tu sais. »

Yuki rougit et bafouilla un vague merci, se demandant ce que son médecin de cousin avait dans la tête à ce moment là. Hatori lâcha son dos et lui prit doucement le bras. Yuki toujours aussi gêné, se laissa faire, prudent.

-« Les réflexes maintenant ! »

Il fit glisser sa main tout le long de son bras, donnant de légers frissons à Yuki.

-« Tu fais quoi exactement ? »

-« Je teste.. »

-« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Hatori. »

-« Bien sûr que si ! »

-« Non et puis moi j'ai froid là, je me rhabille ! »

-« Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? J'ai assez chaud pour deux ! »

Yuki rougit face à la proposition aguicheuse de son cousin et resta coi quelques secondes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas Hatori ! Mais celui-ci se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et commença même à l'enserrer dans ses bras. Il le repoussa et Hatori tomba au sol, heurtant au passage la table basse. Il s'évanouit et du sang commença à couler de sa tête.

Yuki se précipite vers lui et tente de le réveiller, paniqué par son geste.

-« Hatori ! Bon sang réveille toi ! »

Il secoue Hatori qui se réveille doucement, sonné. Il aperçoit le sang prés de lui et sans préavis, il se retrouve en hippocampe, nageant dans ses affaires. Yuki le transporte alors vite fait dans la baignoire et la remplit d'eau tiède.

-« Ca va mieux ? »

Hatori nage dans la baignoire avant de se retransformer en humain. Yuki détourne aussitôt le regard et Hatori eut un sourire en coin.

-« Eh bien ? Ne sommes nous pas fait pareils toi et moi ? »

-« …Oui mais euh… » Il rougit et désigne du regard l'entrejambe de Hatori. Celle-ci est fièrement dressée.

-« Huh ? Mais quoi ? »

Hatori semble soudain comprendre et prenant la serviette que lui tend Yuki il crie :

-« SHIGUREEEEE, je vais te tuer ! »

Yuki le regarde un peu ahuri.

-« Rhabille-toi. »

Hatori regarde autour de lui et lui sourit doucement.

-« Mes vêtements ne sont pas là, mais de toute façon, j'ai chaud… »

Ne voulant pas entendre la suite, Yuki partit à la recherche de ses vêtements et les lui tendit. Hatori tendit la main mais au dernier moment, détourna sa trajectoire et les vêtements tombèrent au sol.

_-« Il en a fait exprès… »_ Pensa Yuki tout en les ramassant. Ce qui donna tout le temps à Hatori d'apprécier la courbure de ses reins et d'accentuer un peu plus sa chaleur corporelle. Yuki rougit et posa les vêtements sur le bord de la baignoire avant de sortir.

-« Je te laisse t'habiller. »

Hatori resta seul un moment, immobile. Saleté de Shiguré. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi tester ses produits sur lui ? Il pouvait bien le faire sur Ayamé ! A moins qu'il ne sache que Yuki allait venir...Dans ce cas, ça fait peur.

Il soupira alors que Yuki passait la tête par la porte.

-« Tu en mets du temps ! »

Hatori n'avait eu le temps que de remettre son pantalon et encore la braguette était restée ouverte. Il eut un sourire coquin et regarda Yuki, toujours en caleçon. Celui-ci frissonna du regard de Hatori sur lui et de froid.

-« Prends mon pull, je ne vais pas ne voir besoin. Tu veux du thé ? »

Il passa devant lui, le frôlant intentionnellement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Yuki frissonna malgré lui, suivant Hatori et alla se caler dans le canapé.

Hatori ramena le thé et Hatori lui tendit sa tasse.

-« Tiens bois ça te réchauffera. »

Yuki but et il reposa sa tasse brusquement.

-« Chaud…Me suis brûlé ! »

-« Attends ne bouge pas ! »

Hatori alla chercher un verre de lait et le lui fait boire.

-« Ca va mieux ? »

-« Oui, merci ! »

Le rapprochement dans lequel ils sont fait rougir Yuki et Hatori le regarde bizarrement.

-« As-tu déjà fait des choses avec Shiguré et Ayamé ? » Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Hatori le regarda avec des yeux de merlan et se mit à rire, que dis-je à éclater de rire.

-« Moi et eux ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

-« Bah euh…le truc de Shiguré… »

Voir rire ainsi Hatori lui faisait du bien et il sourit.

-« Oui c'est idiot… ! »

-« Entre eux je dis pas, mais personnellement je n'y ai jamais participé.

Yuki se leva et prit sa tasse, rassuré par le lever de cette tension.

-« Je vais… »

Hatori s'était levé et lui avait attrapé le poignet.

-« Laisse je vais le faire, je suis chez moi. »

-« Non, tu as déjà fait le thé. Laisse moi le faire. »

Il se dégagea de sa poigne et prit sa tasse pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Hatori s'adossa à la table et fixait son cou. Yuki ne dit rien et continua la vaisselle mais ne put réprimer un frisson quant au regard de Hatori sur lui. Hatori se dirigea vers lui et le poussa d'un coup de bassin.

-« Tu as froid, retourne dans le salon. Ce que tu peux être têtu ! »

-« Non ça va… Etre têtu n'est-il pas une vertu ? »

-« Etre têtu est une marque de fabrication Sohma je crois. Chaque membre de notre famille semble plus ou moins atteint. Mais je crois que toi et Kyo êtes les plus atteints. »

-« C'est une critique ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! »

-« Dis Hatori ? »

-« Moui ? »

Yuki s'était adossé à lui et avait croisé les bras.

-« Comment me vois-tu ? »

Hatori attrapa le torchon et s'essuya les mains avant de s'adosser lui aussi à Yuki.

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Kyo ne voit en moi que le rat. Et toi ? »

Hatori baissa la tête et soupira.

-« Je te mentirai en te disant que je ne voyais pas en toi le rat. Cependant je ne vois pas que ça. Je vois Yuki. Tu es Yuki. Le rat fait entièrement partie de toi. Tout comme chaque personne de notre famille. Le rat n'est pas toi mais il influence ton être. Mais je me répète, quand je te regarde, c'est Yuki que je vois. »

Yuki se cala un peu plus contre Hatori.

-« Merci. Ca fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un me voit tel que je suis. »

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le canapé. Hatori s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda.

-« Tu sais, il suffit parfois de se voir tel que nous le voulons, d'être nous-mêmes et les autres nous verront vraiment tel que nous sommes. Je sais bien que cela puisse prendre du temps. Mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te voir tel que tu es. »

-« Il est clair que Torhu voit Kyo autrement et qu'elle en pince pour lui. Mais ce baka… »

-« N'aimerais-tu pas toi aussi avoir quelqu'un qui soit prés de toi tout le temps sans te juger ? »

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Yuki.

« Moi je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Yuki posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Hatori qui rougit un peu à ce contact.

Yuki soupira et tourna sa tête vers Hatori, le menton sur son épaule.

-« Vraiment ? Tu seras vraiment toujours là pour moi ? » Lui demanda-t-il un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Hatori le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire et posa sa main sur sa joue.

-«Quelle question, je serai toujours là ! Ais-je déjà manqué à ma parole ? »

Yuki rougit encore une fois (Décidément il a opté pour l'option blush aujourd'hui…).

-« Non jamais... »

Yuki détourna les yeux mais sentait toujours la main de Hatori sur sa joue.

-« Euh...ta main tu vas la laisser là? »

Hatori lui jeta un regard amusé et lui caressa la joue.

-« Elle te gène ? »

-« ben…euh…c'est pas que ça me gêne mais j'ai pas l'habitude... »

Yuki baissa les yeux mais Hatori la lui releva de l'autre main, caressant sa joue de son pouce.

-« Eh bien eh bien...il faut un début à toute chose non ? »

Yuki rougit encore plus et se cacha le visage partiellement.

-« oui sûrement…Ahhh une vraie tomate...J'aime pas ça »

-« Moi j'aime bien les tomates...Mais si tu insistes. »

Il retira sa main à contrecœur mais garda néanmoins Yuki sur son épaule. Yuki sourit pour lui-même et lui prit la main, ce qui engendra une rougeur aux joues de Hatori, surpris de cette initiative.

-« Non je n'aime pas être aussi rouge sinon le contact est doux »

-« Ah euh...oui c'est vrai c'est agréable Tu as la peau très douce. »

Yuki sourit à ces compliments et le remercia doucement. Hatori lui caressa la paume avec le pouce.

-« Rares sont les compliment désagréables. »

Yuki frissonna.

-« Oui. »

Soudain il se releva doucement et regarda devant lui.

-« Dis Hatori tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

Hatori égala Yuki en rougeur sur les joues sur ce coup là. Il garda le silence un moment avant de parler doucement et d'une voix un peu voilée :

-« Disons que...je ne crois pas. J'ai encore du mal après...Enfin tu vois »

Il détourna les yeux.

-« Oui je me doute. »

Yuki le regarda et poussa la mèche qui cache son oeil blessé d'une main. Il caressa la peux prés de l'œil.

-« Pourquoi te caches-tu ?…Tu es beau pourtant. »

Hatori détourna les yeux vitesse grand V, honteux. Il rougit aussi vite.

-« Je...merci...mais… »

-« Tu es tout rouge ! Ca te va bien à toi aussi ! »

Yuki sourit et garda sa main sur sa joue. Hatori essaya de reprendre son calme en respirant.

_-« Respire, respire...caaaaalme» _

Il leva la main et la posa sur celle de Yuki, qui est sur sa joue.

-«comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas rouge avec de telles phrases ? Tu n'imagine pas...Ou peut-être que si... »

Il le regarda dans les yeux, tentant de sonder ce qu'il peut y lire, caressant son autre main avec son pouce.

Yuki le fixa, sans ciller.

-« Imaginer quoi? L'effet de mes paroles ?...Peut être que si peut être que non »

Hatori reste sceptique et silencieux, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il y a-t-il seulement quelque chose à dire ?

-« Dis moi...Tu ne serais pas en train de me tester par hasard ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas drôle du tout...Tu joues avec mes sentiments. Et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Trop l'ont fait. »

Hatori lui jeta regard amer, espérant autre chose...Mais il garda néanmoins ses mains à leur place

Yuki le regarda, le fixant plus exactement.

-« Non je ne m'amuse pas...Jamais. »

Hatori est quelque peu déstabilisé par cette réplique mais lui offre un regard un peu soulagé, mais encore inquiet.

-« Je ne...Yuki... »

Il leva sa main qui est celle posée sur sa joue et effleura celle de Yuki, son regard planté dans le sien.

-« Tu ne ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-« Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tu es là, tu te défile, tu reviens. Alors que tout à l'heure j'étais sous l'emprise du truc de Shiguré, tu partais, maintenant je suis net, on a parle, on s'est confié et là tu joues, tu te joue de moi ! Je n'aime pas ça ! »

Il le regarda dans les yeux et fit glisser sa main le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou.

-« Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer ça quand même. »

Yuki sentit un long frisson partir de ses reins.

-« Tout à l'heure tu n'étais pas toi-même maintenant oui...je peux agir comme je le souhaite et je ne me joue pas de toi… »

Hatori resta coi.

-« Euh...Excuse moi. J'ai tellement peur que je ne sais plus quoi dire, qui croire. »

Il sentit le frisson parcourir le corps de Yuki et il lui semble qu'il se transmet via sa main. Il sentit le frisson vibrer dans son bras pour redescendre dans son ventre.

Yuki le regarda dans les yeux.

-« Peur de quoi ? De ce que tu ressens ? Dis-moi tout... »

-« Que je te le dise ? Pfff »

Il rit jaune mais le regard de Yuki l'empêche de dire autre chose. Est-il sincère ? Vraiment sincère ? Peut-il lui dire ?

-« Yuki, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de dire ce que je ressens. Tous ceux à qui j'ai dit une telle chose en ont souffert...Mais… »

Il le regarda dans les yeux.

-« Mais et toi ? Tu dis agir à ta guise, vouloir agir comme tu le souhaite. Est-ce vrai ? »

Il descendit sa main le long de son cou.

Yuki soupira de bien être et ferma les yeux.

-« Oui comme j'en ai envie…Mais après toi…Que veux-tu Hatori ? »

-« Ce que je veux ? »

Sa voix devint rauque et il continua à descendre lentement sa main le long du torse de Yuki puis la remonta sur sa joue, effleurant ses lèvres.

-« Pour l'instant, je ne veux pas penser. »

Yuki rougit fortement.

-« Ah... »

Il posa un baiser sur ses doigts.

Hatori ferma les yeux en émettant un grognement de désir au doux toucher des lèvres de Yuki sur ses doigts. Il remonta la main de Yuki et y posa aussi ses lèvres, effleurant chacun de ses doigts.

Yuki rougit un peu plus à chaque baiser et une douce chaleur commença à l'envahir. Doucement, il enleva sa main et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour ressentir leur douceur.

Hatori rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, surpris, mais les referma aussitôt, goûtant les lèvres délicates de Yuki.

-« Mmmh…Yuki… »

Yuki ferma aussi les yeux et quand sa langue toucha sa lèvre il entrouvrit ses lèvres.

-« Hatori… »

Il susurra son prénom et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se coller contre son torse.

Hatori sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale et frissonna, resserrant son étreinte autour du corps frêle de Yuki, une main dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre sur sa nuque. Sa langue trouva la sienne et c'est comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger gémissement. Un baiser passionné apparut...Leurs langues dansant un doux ballet. Une des mains de Yuki passa sur le torse d'Hatori et le caressa du bout des doigts. Leurs langues se goûtaient sans relâche, cherchant toujours plus. Le baiser devint plus langoureux, plus pressé. Yuki frissonna au passage de la main de Hatori sur son torse. Hatori murmura le prénom de son amant et reprit sa bouche d'assaut aussi vite et remonta sa main dans son dos, passant sous sa chemise.

Le baiser devint vite plus sauvage et Yuki se laissa aller complètement aller dans les bras de Hatori. Sentir sa main contre lui donnait encore plus chaud et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

Hatori, malgré sa chemise ouverte, sentit aussi la chaleur monter dans son corps, cependant sa peau se couvrit de la chair de poule un peu partout et il frissonna agréablement. Il débarrassa Yuki de son pull et il put ainsi mettre en contact leurs deux torses, les électrisant tous deux et leur arrachant des gémissements étouffés au contact de la douceur de l'autre. Le simple toucher de la peau de Hatori perturbait Yuki. Ses mains firent glisser la chemise le long de sa peau et il entoura la taille d'Hatori de ses jambes. Celui-ci descendit sa main le long de son torse, torturant les tétons de Yuki au passage, qui se durcissent instantanément. De son autre main, il serra Yuki encore plus contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur. Il quitta sa bouche et déposa des baisers papillons sur son cou alors que sa main descend sur sa cuisse pour la lui caresser doucement.

Le corps de Yuki réagit à chaque geste, chaque caresse. Et lorsque ses lèvres se trouvèrent loin des siennes il lâcha de légers gémissements. Il l'attira alors dans une douce chute pour se retrouver sur le canapé, Hatori entre ses jambes. Il pencha la tête pour profiter des baisers et sa main caressa sa chevelure.

Hatori ne pouvait plus se passer de lui et c'est avec plaisir qu'il se retrouve sur lui. Encouragé par ses gémissements, il continua ses baisers papillons. Il caressa son torse avec une de ses mains, avec langueur. Yuki se cambra sous chacun de ses baisers sur sa peau pâle. Sa main caressant toujours ses cheveux, enroulant des mèches autour de ses doigts, la chaleur grandit au niveau de ses reins et de telles caresses de la part de Hatori le rendent fou. Il en voudrait plus, mais il en a un peu honte. Hatori sentit l'hésitation de Yuki et il s'empressa de lui donner un baiser pour le rassurer en plus d'un regard. Sa main se cala sur sa hanche et le plaisir croit en lui, repartant à la conquête de son torse et de ses tétons et les caressa, les lécha et les mordilla.

-« Ha…Hatori. » Il n'a jamais ressenti cela et ne connaît pas de telles caresses car jamais personne n'était allé aussi loin avec lui.

Hatori joua avec son nombril puis il remonta lui donner un baiser torride, les laissant essoufflés. Il descendit sa main, dessinant des arabesques compliquées sur la peau douce de son ventre avant de buter contre sa ceinture. Son propre désir rendait son pantalon trop petit et il ne lui suffit que Yuki colle son bassin contre le sien en un petit coup pour qu'il continue, sûr que Yuki le désirait autant que lui.

-« Je...veux…continuer avec toi… » Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Hatori gémit au coup de rein et lui rendit son baiser passionnément.

-« Moi aussi…Merci »

Il descendit sa main et défit doucement sa ceinture avant de passer délicatement sa main à l'intérieur. La chaleur monta en lui et son souffle devint rauque. Yuki se cambra sous lui alors qu'il fit descendre son pantalon, frôlant son désir.

Sentir sa main contre lui…sentir sa chaleur contre son corps…Tout en Hatori l'attire et il le laissait faire avec délectation.

-« Mm...plus... »

Il se cambra sous le frôlement et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Hatori sourit contre la peau de Yuki, qui aurait cru que ce jeune homme était si...désirable ?

-« Plus ? Coquin ? »

Il descendit sa langue et sa main en parallèle, sa langue se retrouva sur le torse et sa main sur son sexe, qu'il caressa doucement à travers le tissu.

Il jeta un regard à Yuki qui se mordait la lèvre, tout simplement divin dans cette pose où il se donnait complètement. Cette vue amplifia le plaisir de Hatori qui se frotta à lui.

-« Aaah ! »

Le sentir contre lui ne faisait que le réchauffer encore plus. Yuki se cambra et sent sa verge gonflée de désir pour cet homme maudit comme lui. Il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux pour tout ressentir complètement, une main tenant fermement le canapé.

Hatori remonta pour l'embrasser dans le cou, il redessina sa jugulaire avec sa langue et s'approcha de son oreille :

-« Je peux continuer Yuki...je ne voudrais pas...te forcer tu sais »

Un cambrement de Yuki le fait gémir sourdement contre son oreille.

-« Ah…Yuki… »

Sa main se resserra sur sa verge, sentant le désir de Yuki palpiter sous le tissu.

-« Continue… »

Sentant la pression sur sa verge, il lâcha un gémissement plus fort.

-« Hatori !…Continue…Je ne veux que toi. » Il captura alors ses lèvres et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Hatori gémit dans la bouche de Yuki, cet accès de fureur le transcendait et le rendait fou de désir. Il le déshabilla complètement faisant voler au passage son propre pantalon.

-« Hatori… »

-« Yuki…. »

Il fit alors glisser le boxer de Hatori pour que leurs corps nus se frôlent. Une fois cela accompli, il pose une main sur les reins d'Hatori.

-« Ne fais qu'un avec moi... »

Une décharge électrique parcourut son corps alors que son érection libérée entrait en contact avec le corps de Yuki.

-« Oui. »

Il lova sa tête dans le creux de son épaule avant de descendre doucement cueillir son érection de sa bouche. Il lui embrassa le gland et fit descendre doucement sa langue le long de sa verge alors qu'il proposa ses doigts à la bouche de Yuki.

Yuki lécha sensuellement les doigts de son amant et haleta sous ses caresse, son corps bougeant au rythme de sa langue.

-« Ha…Tori...Aaah ! »

Il gémit...ne contrôlant plus rien à présent.

Hatori sentit Yuki plus que réceptif à ses caresses, il a envie d'aller plus vite mais il se retint pour ne pas brusquer Yuki. Il amena ses doigts à l'intimité de Yuki, la lui caressa avant d'entrer un doigt doucement. Il laissa Yuki se détendre avant d'entamer un va et vient qu'il accorda avec sa fellation.

Le doigt pénétra en lui et lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. Cette intimité qui n'a jamais été pénétrée...Jamais touchée...Et oui le petit rat est vierge n'est ce pas mignon ? Il se mordit la lèvre et se cambra. La douleur est vite atténuée par le plaisir qu'il ressent. Il se détendit et ressentit alors du plaisir...

Il fit bouger son doigt en Yuki doucement puis en entra un deuxième alors qu'il remontait doucement sa langue le long de sa verge dressée. Yuki se crispa, lâcha un gémissement mêlé de douleur et de plaisir et il lui laissa du temps avant de reprendre ses mouvements doux et profonds. Il remplaça sa langue par sa main et vint titiller les lèvres de Yuki avec sa langue.

Quand il sentit la langue il sourit et se détendit sachant très bien qu'Hatori sera doux avec lui. Il plongea son regard améthyste dans le sien et bougea alors son bassin pour que les doigts aillent plus loin en lui.

Il sourit doucement contre les lèvres de Yuki et garda ses yeux plantés dans les siens alors que ses mouvements en lui se faisaient plus profonds. Il laissa Yuki gémir contre lui et après plusieurs gémissements, il entra un troisième doigt.

-« Aaah… »

Un troisième doigt était en lui. Il s'habitua plus vite que les fois précédentes et cette fois la douleur était minime. Une fois habitué, Hatori reprit ses mouvements profonds, toujours plus profonds.

Yuki était prêt et sentir les doigts de son amant en lui toujours aussi profondément le fit gémir de plaisir.

-« C'est...c'est bon...Hatori »

Il lâcha la bouche de Yuki et parcourut son cou et son torse de baisers habilement placés, décuplant le plaisir et la sensibilité de Yuki. Sentant Yuki prêt, il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement de sa part. Il se plaça à sa hauteur, lui releva les jambes et les yeux dans les yeux il le pénétra lentement.

Yuki, le regard dans celui de Hatori, a toute confiance en lui. Il ne ferma pas les yeux bien que ce qu'il ressent l'y aiderait grandement. Son corps se cambra et un gémissement plus élevé que les autres se fait entendre. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au canapé et il sentit sa respiration devenir rapide. Il bougea alors son bassin pour qu'il le pénètre entièrement.

Hatori ne put se retenir de fermer les yeux au doux contact de Yuki autour de son sexe. C'était tellement bon. Il laissa un gémissement sortir de sa bouche et gémit encore plus alors que Yuki donnait un coup de bassin. Il le pénétra entièrement et commença un va et vient calculé pour faire monter le plaisir petit à petit.  
-« Ah...Yuki...Ah, c'est bon ! » haleta-t-il.  
Il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde alors que les mains de Yuki se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il se redressa pour se poser contre son torse et ainsi le sentir encore plus en lui. Il lécha alors son oreille et bougea sensuellement le bassin pour accentuer le tout.

-« Ha...Hatori...oui... »

Il accueillit le corps de Yuki contre le sien et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il gémit de plus en plus sourdement.  
-« Hmm Hmmm...Ah »  
Les mouvements de Yuki l'excitaient au plus haut point et il décida d'accélérer ses mouvements en accompagnant les mouvements de Yuki avec ses mains. Il nicha sa tête dans les cheveux de Yuki et donne de grands coups de butoir en lui.

Le corps de Yuki ressentit tant de sensations qu'il en avait chaud, terriblement chaud et son dos se cambra de plus en plus. Le sentir en lui était si bon qu'il en veut plus. Toujours plus...Toujours plus fort.  
-« Hatori...Oui...C'est bon... »  
Il se releva légèrement et s'empala à nouveau sur lui.

Hatori cria de surprise et de plaisir à l'initiative de Yuki. Il garda une main sur sa hanche alors que l'autre enserra sa verge, le caressant. Il en voulait plus, se sentir en Yuki l'extasiait, il accentua ses vas et viens en lui et sur sa verge, déposant des baiser dans son cou.

Le sentir en lui…Ca le rendait fou et lui faisait perdre la raison. Il se cambra et accentua les mouvements de son côté. Le désir ne faisant qu'augmenter en lui et il sent sa verge devenir si douloureuse.

-« Hatori…Aaah...je…vais...pas...tenir...longtemps ! »

La verge de Yuki se durcissait dans sa main, la sienne se durcissait en lui...Que ce moment dure toujours ! Du plaisir à l'état pur. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin en Yuki, accélérant ses vas et viens sur la verge de Yuki.  
-« Moi...non plus...Aaaah...Mmmh...Han...Viens !

Yuki sentit alors que sa prostate est touchée à plusieurs reprises. Il eut des petits points blancs devant les yeux et il ne put plus se retenir. Il se libéra entre leurs deux corps et tremblait...Tous ses muscles s'étant tendus sous l'orgasme.

Les muscles de Yuki se resserrèrent autour de son sexe et il explosa en lui, se cambrant en arrière, haletant et criant le nom de son amant.  
-« Aaah YUKI ! » Des spasmes prirent possession de son corps pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il se libérait encore.

Quand Yuki le sentit se libérer en lui, un nouveau frisson le gagna et il l'embrassa passionnément pour lui faire ressentir tout ce qui le touche à cet instant.

-« C'était...si…agréable » Lui dit-il, essoufflé.

Hatori répondit au baiser, haletant.  
-« Plus qu'agréable...Si tu veux mon avis. »  
Il nicha sa tête dans ses cheveux pour reprendre sa respiration et écouter le souffle de Yuki qui se calmait. Il profita de l'instant avant de se retirer doucement et de l'allonger prés de lui sur le canapé, ses bras l'emprisonnant contre lui.

-« Je crois que tout va bien, tu es en pleine forme...C'était merveilleux. » Dit-il en riant doucement.

Yuki se bouina contre son torse et posa sa tête contre son cœur.

-« oui…en pleine forme et pas une seule crise d'asthme...mais faudra venir me voir souvent pour savoir si tout va bien »

Il sourit et Hatori lui caressa le bras.

-« Pas de problèmes, je viendrai aussi souvent que nécessaire ! »

-« Alors…reviens demain...après demain...et les jours suivants » Lui susurra-t-il en fermant les yeux. Hatori déposa un baiser sur son nez en riant doucement.

-« Si tu insiste ! »

-« Oui…J'en ai envie… »

Il se mit alors à califourchon sur lui et Hatori posa ses mains sur son torse, faisant un sourire en coin.

-« Des fois je me demande si tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais...Des fois je me dis que oui...Et là...Tu sais... »

Il se redressa lascivement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-« Tu me donnes des envies »  
-« Ah bon...des envies » Il eut un petit sourire en coin également.

-« C'est pas bon de se restreindre tu sais... »

Il bougea un peu pour bien se mettre sur lui sans aucune arrière pensée et Hatori passa ses bras autour de lui et lui caressa le dos distraitement, descendant et remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il cala une main sur sa nuque et la lui massa sensuellement.  
-« Je ne vais pas me retenir alors ! »

Yuki ferma les yeux et retint divers frissons le prenant petit à petit.  
-« Après c'est pas moi le médecin… » Il se pencha et posa son front contre le sien.  
-« On devrait prendre un bain ou une douche non? Au fait ton canapé a besoin d'être nettoyé »

Il fit une moue blasée et se releva, poussant Yuki sur le côté.  
-« Mais d'abord la douche ! »

Il eut un petit sourire alors qu'il prenait la main de Yuki dans la sienne et l'entraînait vers la douche.

-« J'adore ta tête ! » Il le suivit sous la douche et fit couler l'eau sur leurs deux corps et se colla contre lui.

-« Tu es magnifique. »

Hatori rougit et le regarda après un moment de silence.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ma tête ? »

Yuki éclata de rire.

-« Tu étais blasé...mais mignon »

Hatori se sentit un peu vexé mais répondit tout de même au rire de Yuki. Que c'était agréable de l'entendre rire ! Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-« Pas mal non plus dans ton genre. »

Yuki écarta du revers de la main quelques mèches qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux et prit le gel douche.

-« Allez, faut se laver ! »

-« C'est moi qui lave ! Pas le choix ! » Rétorqua Hatori en lui prenant le gel douche des mains.

-« D'accord… » Il se retourna et lui offrit son dos. Hatori s'appliqua à lui faire un massage mais Yuki posa alors son dos contre le sien.

-« J'espère que tu aimes ! » Souffla-t-il prés de son oreille alors qu'il passait ses mains par-dessus ses épaules et lavait maintenant le torse, frôlant les tétons et remontant sur son cou.

-« J'adore… » Il lâcha un petit gémissement, posa sa tête sur son épaule et la pencha en arrière pour poser un baiser sur son cou.

-« Mmh oui ça a l'air de te plaire ! Je continue ? »

Il pencha la tête pour mieux apprécier le baiser, savonnant ses épaules avec des mouvements circulaires.

-« Oui... »  
Il donna de légers coups de langue et finit par mordiller sa peau au goût légèrement salé suite à leur câlin.

-« Mmh...Tu as une drôle de façon de prendre ta douche ! Tu fais toujours ainsi ? Mais je dois dire que c'est agréable ! »

Il fit monter une de ses mains dans le cou de Yuki et le lui caresse, se donnant entièrement à lui et à son baiser.

-« Non...première fois que je la prends ainsi mais j'apprécie énormément. »

Il se retourna doucement et posa alors un baiser sur son torse allant sur les bouts de chair, les mordillant et les suçotant. Hatori passa sa main dans ses cheveux en lâchant un petit gémissement, décidant de laisser Yuki mener la danse.

-« Agré...able... »  
Il caressa l'épaule de Yuki, la serrant un peu sous les effets des baisers de Yuki sur son torse. Yuki continua sa descente sur le torse de Hatori, l'eau continuant de couler sur leurs deux corps. Il suivit un filet d'eau et arriva alors au bas ventre qu'il mordilla avant d'atteindre le membre de son amant…Mais il l'évita et alla suçoter la peau tendre de ses cuisses. Hatori gémit sourdement, regrettant amèrement que Yuki ne se soit pas arrêté sur son membre. Mais il le laissa faire, s'abandonnant complètement. Sa main se promenait dans ses cheveux et l'autre se retrouva sur son propre torse. Son désir crût et il descendit sa main sur son sexe.  
-« Yu...ki » Souffla-t-il

Celui-ci prit la main d'Hatori dans la sienne pour l'écarter et ses lèvres allèrent alors frôler l'extrémité de sa verge. Il souffla dessus puis donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland avant de prendre entièrement le membre dans sa bouche et d'y appliquer un mouvement de va et vient. Hatori se cambra au contact des lèvres de Yuki sur son sexe et resserra sa poigne sur sa main. C'est tellement bon...Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir alors qu'il l'engloutissait entièrement.

Yuki accéléra les mouvements de sa bouche et serra sa main dans la sienne. Son autre caressa ses cuisses tendrement puis alla aux bourses. Sa langue s'amusa à titiller le gland et il referma un peu plus ses lèvres pour serrer la verge de son amant.

Il se sentait partir dans un monde empli de sensations où juste leurs deux corps semblaient exister. Les mains de Yuki sur lui, sa bouche sur son sexe, c'était vraiment divin. Il se focalisa sur sa langue et sa bouche et son sexe réagit à la pression donnée par ses lèvres. Il haleta, ferma les yeux et caressa ses cheveux de sa main. Yuki accentua ses mouvements avant de s'arrêter d'un coup sous les grognements de protestation de Hatori. Il sourit en coin et il le caressa avec seulement l'extrémité de sa main. Hatori, remonta sa tête d'une main et l'embrassa furieusement pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait grandement ses tortures. Il joua avec sa langue avant de descendre goûter la peau fragile du cou, légèrement salée. Yuki augmenta un peu la pression avec sa main et il lui mord doucement le cou.

-« Aaah… »

Répondant au baiser, Yuki caressa sa nuque de sa main libre. Quand Hatori le mord doucement, il gémit et il se colla à lui et fit descendre sa main le long de son dos, faisant frissonner Hatori. Leurs érections se frôlèrent et ils gémirent de concert.

Yuki décidé de le provoquer un peu et sourit en coin.

-« Hatori...tu tiens la forme? »

-« Tu te moque de moi j'espère ! »

Il eut lui aussi un sourire en coin et prenant la bouche de Yuki d'assaut, faisant descendre sa main sur son torse, il le plaqua au mur derrière lui. Il descendit sa bouche le long de son torse en le frôlant, suivant les gouttes d'eau sur son corps : les pectoraux, les abdominaux, les adducteurs...Les cuisses, puis il remonta à une lenteur désepérante.

-« Alors ? »

Yuki se mordit la lèvre et laissa Hatori le caresser, le frôler lui faisant échapper des frissons de plaisirs, et il sentit alors sa verge se durcir...Un vrai tortionnaire mais qu'est ce que c'est agréable.

-« Hatori...tu es sadique » Lui dit-il tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Hatori lui fit un clin d'œil et déposa un baiser sur son nez.

-« Je sais...Mais tu as plutôt l'air d'apprécier, n'est-ce pas ? »

D'une de ses mains, il lui caressa la cuisse puis remonta vers ses bourses qu'il caressa doucement alors que de sa langue, il jouait avec son lobe d'oreille.

-« Non…Aah...Hatori...Tu vas réussir à me faire craquer… » Yuki étant bloqué, il ne put que lui caresser les cheveux mais sa main accéléra les mouvements qu'il prodiguait sur sa verge pour que tous deux ressentent de douces caresses.

-« Je sais » Lui murmura-t-il en lui suçotant le lobe de l'oreille.

Il repartit à l'assaut de son oreille puis de son cou. La main de Yuki accéléra ses mouvements et un léger gémissement sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il se cambrait.. Il continua de caresser ses bourses puis remonta le long de sa verge pour aller lui titiller le gland avec le pouce et redescendit doucement vers ses bourses.

Quant à Yuki, sa respiration n'est plus aussi facile, la chaleur revenant à grande vitesse. Ses joues reprirent cette jolie teinte rosée et il posa alors sa main sur celle d'Hatori pour stopper les mouvements.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il stoppa ses propres mouvements pour que leurs deux verges se touchent. Il frôla son bassin du sien, lui arrachant des cris de plaisirs.

-« Et c'est moi que tu traite de sadique ? » Haleta Hatori.

Il eut un sourire et décida de laisser Yuki reprendre les choses en mains. Il se recula, s'appuyant sur le carrelage de la douche derrière lui, emmenant Yuki avec lui de la main. Il posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins et cala son bassin sur le sien, ondulant sensuellement.

-« Moi…Sadique ? »

Les ondulations ne firent que gonfler de plaisir sa verge et la rendre plus que douloureuse. Il posa son front contre son épaule et les ondulations se font plus pressantes, plus fortes aussi. Ses mains se baladèrent sur les cuisses de son amant et il se mit alors dos à lui et se colla contre sa verge...

Hatori posa une main sur son dos l'autre sur son ventre, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il présenta ses doigts à Yuki, continuant ses ondulations contre son bassin. Yuki lécha ses doigts avec rage. Il sentait que si ça continue ainsi il ne tiendrait pas longtemps tellement le plaisir est grand en cet instant. Il entra un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois et le prépara.

-« Ah...Yuki... » Il sentit sa verge douloureuse se tendre encore et encore contre ses fesses.

Yuki sentit venir les doigts en lui en gémissant de plus belle et en se cambrant toujours plus. Sa respiration se coupait de temps à autre.

-« Oui… »

Il continua de se presser contre Hatori et sa verge était très douloureuse à cet instant.

-« Hatori...j'en veux plus... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hatori qui n'en pouvait plus et en voulait plus et c'est avec délectation et enivrement qu'il le pénétra. Il s'arrêta pour qu'il s'habitue mais Yuki fit un mouvement de bassin et s'empala sur son membre. Hatori en eut le souffle coupé et il poussa un cri rauque alors qu'il se retrouvait profondément en lui. Yuki donna un autre coup pour pouvoir sentir la verge de son amant entièrement en lui. Il se cambra et lâcha un gémissement plus fort que les autres et se colla à lui.

-« Aaaah…C'est… »

Il ne pouvait pas parler et commença à bouger le bassin. Hatori posa une main sur son ventre alors qu'il le pénétrait encore et encore. Encore plus de plaisir, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir tellement c'était bon. Il accentua ses vas et viens qui devinrent plus brutaux et il posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, goûtant sa peau salée et les gouttes d'eau qui lui coulaient dessus.

-« Yuki…Mmmh… » Gémit-il de plus en plus fort.

Les mouvements devinrent plus forts mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il appréciait même et se prit à gémir de plus en plus.

-« Hatori...plus...fort... »

Il se surprit lui-même à faire une telle demande mais son corps réagissait au quart de tour. Ne se gênant pas pour répondre à une telle demande, il sortit presque entièrement de lui et rentra tout aussi vite, touchant sa prostate. Il intensifia ses coups et se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus prés. Il intensifia également ses vas et viens sur la verge de Yuki qui gémissait et allait au devant des coups de Hatori.

C'était encore mieux…Il sentait tout son corps vibrer lors de cet acte. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir et les coups devenaient relativement forts...Mais pas autant que le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il suivit alors Hatori dans ses mouvements de bassin et chaque coup est plus fort que l'autre.

-« Oui...Hatori...Encore »

-« Pas…de…problèmes ! »

Il se retira sous les grognements de Yuki et le retourna pour le poser sur ses hanches. Il le repénétra pour son plus grand plaisir et l'accota au mur derrière lui, l'eau ruisselant sur leurs corps brûlants et lui fit l'amour brutalement. Yuki laissa sa tête aller en arrière. Il ne gémissait plus mais criait limite de plaisir tellement ce qu'il ressent lui plait.

-« C'est...bon... »

Les cris de Yuki l'excitèrent encore plus. Le voir ainsi, submergé de plaisir...Il le souleva et rentra profondément en lui, haletant et feulant de plaisir.

-« Aaaah…Yu…Yuki…Ah c'est bon ! »

Yuki sentit alors le plaisir augmenter et atteindre son paroxysme et il sentit la libération venir assez rapidement. Tous ses muscles se tendirent sous l'orgasme qui le submergeait. Il se libéra entre leurs deux corps en criant le nom de son amant.

Hatori serra le corps de Yuki contre le sien et il se libéra violemment en lui en sentant ses muscles augmenter la pression autour de son membre tendu à l'extrême.

-« YUKI ! »

Il posa sa tête contre son torse en haletant, cherchant à récupérer une respiration normale. Il savoura ce moment et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Yuki.

Celui-ci essayait de reprendre sa respiration mais il doevait avouer qu'il avait du mal. Il resta contre son amant et lui caressa les cheveux le temps de se calmer.

Quand Hatori posa un bisou il sourit et l'entoura de ses bras. Son cœur se calma petit à petit puisque Hatori lui frictionnait le dos et un silence agréable régnait.

Hatori, sentant le cœur et la respiration de Yuki se calmer, il sourit contre sa peau et lui donnant un baiser chaste et affectueux. Il se retira et le regarda, mi-attentionné mi-amusé, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Et si on prenait une douche maintenant ?

Yuki sourit et acquiesça de la tête.

-« Oui une bonne douche mais seulement une douche ! »

Il descendit des bras de son amant et c'est ainsi que commença leur idylle…Grâce à Shiguré.

Ce qu'il advint de lui est une toute autre histoire…

**YKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYK**

_Voilà pour ce délire au pairing original ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour ma part, j'ai bien aimé le jouer avec Gaël et Max ! Voilou tout le monde ! Et pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, une solution : la review !_

_Bisous à tous et à bientôt ! Laku-san_


End file.
